


love is weird

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung is nomin's child, Light Angst, M/M, POV Park Jisung (NCT), Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Love is weird, Jisung thinks, as he looks at Jeno and Jaemin who he has spent half of his lifetime with.It's definitely weird.He loves his hyungs, he really does, but he wonders if the love between them two is the same as his own love for them.or Jeno and Jaemin's love life seen through Jisung's eyes.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naimi/gifts).



> this is the first part hehe i'll post the rest later on <3  
> was supposed to be posted on jisung's bday but ended up posting on mine so it's okay i guess  
> just a very self indulgent canon compliant nomin getting together as explained by jisung their babyyyy

Jisung is barely 11 years old when he meets them. There are a lot of male trainees yet none around his age and the closest had been Donghyuck and they stick together most of the time, Jisung being too shy to hang out with the older trainees.

It's around that time when he meets Jeno. _Handsome._ That is the only thing in his mind as soon as he sees the other. Jeno isn't as shy as he is but he is quite reserved, Donghyuck had saved them the incessant awkwardness and broke the ice easily.

It's on the same day when he meets Jaemin too, a few hours later. _Handsome!_ How is it that fate had struck twice at the same place in SM's building, gathering two good looking boys as trainees? Jisung thinks SM lucked out on this, like they did with the rest of their spectacular trainees. 

Jaemin is more talkative, introducing himself and leaving a fresh first impression to the other trainees. Jaemin took an instant liking towards Jisung, taking him under his wings and calling him baby not long after.

Right at the moment, everything seems to click. 

Something in him tells him they will be together for a long, long time. He appreciates how good he's treated for being the youngest. Despite being excluded in most _adult_ talk with the older trainees, Jisung never feels left out when he hangs out with them.

Never.

Jisung is barely 11 when he thinks _ah,_ _I want to debut with these hyungs._

Contrary to his reactions due to his 'rebellious phase', Jisung enjoys his hyung's presence. They're his friends, his family now that they're living together away from their real family members. He doesn't like saying out loud but he loves the warmth they give him.

Jisung loves Jaemin the most.

He will never, in his life, ever admit that he does though but he knows Jaemin knows. Considering the amount of time Jisung spends his time with Jaemin and that he would be the first person he would look for when he encounters a problem. 

Maybe that's why he notices more.

The slight changes. The obvious stares. The discreet touches. It is undeniably hard not to, not when his designated position is in between the two. 

Jisung has never known what a crush feels like. He thinks his liking towards the princess characters in Disney movies was a sign of him having a crush. So, he isn't sure how a _real_ crush is like, much less love. Yet, he thinks that the two people he spends time with most, might be harbouring a crush on each other.

He's not prejudiced against love (it's a crush, right?) which means he couldn't care less when he finds them holding hands and whispering in the dark of the night after a whole day of training in the practice room. The two bare their hearts out in the open, accompanied by the moon casting light in the room and Jisung's steady breathing. 

It's emotional and raw. Their feelings are. Jisung almost feels bad for eavesdropping although it isn't intentional.

_I can hear them._

Jisung is 13 and a few months when he's given the opportunity to join Mickey Mouse Clubhouse along with his hyungs, the Baby Shinki, as they are famously known as. He thinks this is a golden chance and it strengthens the possibility of them reaching their debut, having shown their faces and variety skills to the public.

The show does fairly well, with Leeteuk sunbae's MCing and the amazing guests invited to the show. What Jisung is most grateful for is that they were given the chance to perform on stage. 

It isn't their biggest stage, but a stage nonetheless. Jisung works his hardest to show how much he's improved and how skilled he is. The comments he reads under the posted videos comfort him, motivate him to work even harder.

Jisung enjoys the time they spend practicing and playing games for the show. He can feel how much love he's getting through fan posts and he can't wait to show off all that he has. Jisung strives to be better.

During breaks, he sees them together, huddled in a seat meant for one but the two skinny boys manage to fit themselves in. They're watching their performance videos together, pointing out their strengths and flaws on stage. 

Any other day, Jisung would think the zero distance is unneeded but he isn't one to judge. He's not exactly as touchy as the rest of the hyungs, using all of his strength to avoid being pulled in their random hugs all the time, but he can't deny that getting hugged by them feels warm that it reminds him of his own family. They're closer than friends but they don't share the same blood.

Jisung thinks they're almost family at this rate.

He doesn't ever want to lose this bond.

They don't get much resting time when they're trainees compared to the kids around their age but they make do with whatever free time they get from the company.

Jisung doesn't remember who suggested the idea but they end up going to Lotte amusement park that evening, with their managers of course. All of them don't have masks on, going for a casual look with their caps and Jisung is quite amazed some recognised them. Maybe it was because they are out as a group. 

The hyungs went to play together, leaving the youngsters together. They play well together and Jisung can't remember the last time he's played this much like a normal kid. He hasn't been to many amusement parks and this one marks as the most intimidating one because of how big it is.

Jisung remembers being dragged by Jaemin to a Viking ride, his body shaking as they were queuing and Jaemin only hugs him as a quiet assurance he'll be there. He's glad it's Jaemin who's with him and not Donghyuck because the latter would never let him live for years. 

"You guys left me." 

There comes Jeno with a frown like pout that makes Jisung want to vomit because why is his hyung acting cute to them but Jaemin's reaction is linking their arms together and mumbling sorrys to him.

Jisung doesn't question anything when he sees Jeno tightening his hold on Jaemin. It's normal, isn't it? Jeno has always acted this way towards him. 

At the end, Jisung ends up being pushed in the middle between them on the ride and one of their managers sitting across them. He's trembling, hands gripping tightly onto the grip in front of him. Their manager hyung laughs at him, telling him to calm down since the ride isn't as extreme as the original one. 

It doesn't help.

Jaemin bites down a smile, something akin to fondness, and inches closer to Jisung, making sure he knows he isn't alone. Jeno, despite his blatant _tsundere_ persona, doesn't tease Jisung.

Jeno asks their manager to take a picture before the ride starts because he knows at the end of the ride, they would look worse.

After the ride, they meet up again with Mark and Donghyuck. The rest of the evening was spent with them playing every ride they could, laughing and taking pictures as memories. 

On the way back home to their dorm, Donghyuck giggles mischievously, gaining their interest. Jisung, who's sitting beside him, is confused with what is so amusing with the picture they took in the toy car. Is it Donghyuck laughing at Jisung's expression because he's the one driving?

Jisung finds out soon enough when he sees the bright red heart shape around them. He lets out a confused hum which Donghyuck replies with a snicker and a shushing motion, telling Jisung to keep quiet.

Donghyuck has been evil laughing for the past ten minutes and it's definitely not Jisung's fault if he gets caught drawing a heart over his two friends.

The picture gets posted later that night and Donghyuck receives a smack in the head from Jaemin and a disapproving snort from Jeno. Yet, Donghyuck doesn't look guilty at all, even going as far as to shed tears while laughing. 

Jisung isn't sure what's so funny about the picture or why Jeno and Jaemin's reaction to the heart drawn over them is anticlimactic, but what he knows is that their smiles are genuine.

Jisung is 14 when he meets Chenle (again). It's a soulmate thing that they share, having met each other in the past and now they stand in the same practice room with the familiar cloudy blue sky wall. 

He's been informed their debut is soon and he couldn't be more than glad he'll be debuting with the closest people he's trained, practiced and danced with for months, plus the addition of their newest two members, Renjun and Chenle. All his sweat and tears are finally worth it. 

Jisung is grateful that he's surrounded by the people he loves. 

He sees them exchanging knowing looks and relieved smiles across the room, they share a lot of those stares. Jisung doesn't bother to ask because he knows he'll never get an answer and even if he does, he won't understand. 

It was a hassle to practice on hoverboards yet he would never back down, getting over his fear and perfecting his dance. 

Jisung takes pride in his dancing skills but he has to admit Jaemin does extremely well on a hoverboard as if he was born for it. Maybe his past skills had a play in it. His hyung _is_ one of the most flexible people he's known.

Jeno is the second best out of all of them and Jisung can't help but be in awe at how two good looking best friends can rival yet complement each other so perfectly. He's sure they would still be attached to the hip years later.

Counting down the days to their debut stage is horrifyingly scary. It's what Jisung has been looking forward to for so long but the closer it gets, the more uncertain he is.

Yet, his uncertainty doesn't last long when he has 6 hyungs (minus Chenle, that's his friend!) with him and Mark and Donghyuck's experience with 127 will definitely come in handy. They practice until the late of dawn, making sure they carry out the choreography perfectly. 

Their debut stage is vibrantly colourful and unforgettable. The stage outfits are cute pyjamas but unfortunately, Jisung's hair looks like a messy nest. He received enough teasing from the hyungs over how _cute_ he looks with the hair he despises. He only hopes the fans will like it as much as he hated it.

_Please don't ever give me this hairstyle ever again._

Jisung is anxiously waiting for their turn, bouncing on his feet every few seconds in his seat. His eyes are wide, going through the dance steps over and over again and singing his lines in hopes he'll ace the stage. He doesn't want to mess up on a historical stage.

He sees Jaemin stand up and excuse himself to the toilet, for the third time that day. Although worried over his hyung, he's slightly comforted that they're all feeling jittery and nervous. His worry dissipates soon when Jeno follows after Jaemin and their manager hyung goes along. 

Jisung finds out later when they get back that Jaemin is suffering from a stomach flu, not being able to digest properly out of nervousness. Jaemin sits in the corner, having taken his medicine and Jeno is near him, like always. 

He sees Jeno hold out his hand and Jaemin grabs onto it. He sees the creases on Jaemin's face loosening and his smile appearing again. Jisung is glad Jeno is there for Jaemin when he's in pain because as much as he wants to help, Jisung doesn't know how.

When they get called to perform, Jisung finds himself squished against Jaemin's side and Jisung gives him a silent squeeze to his arm, hoping it would comfort the older.

Jaemin spares him the widest grin he's ever seen, pearly teeth on full display. He can even see the shadows of his lingual braces, identical to the ones Jisung has on too. Mark tells them to enjoy the stage (something along the lines of ripping the stage or whatever it was; Jisung feels excited) and they chant their cheer before leaving their waiting room. 

Jisung doesn't miss the look they gave each other. It makes his heart skip a beat. He isn't sure why. 

He doesn't have time to mull over it when he's shoved onto the stage with his hoverboard in his hands. The lights blind him and the cheers are deafening. Now, his attention is on the cameras.

Once the song ends and they pose their best smiles for the ending shot, the cheers erupt even louder. Jisung can't hear anything other than the cheers and he's smiling so wide his cheeks ache. When he gets back to the waiting room, he's staring into nothing, feeling overwhelmed by everything that's happened.

_I just debuted._

Jisung thinks this day will remain in his memory for as long as he can remember. It's definitely his greatest memory.

They have a packed schedule, although some had to be declined because of conflicting schedules for Mark and Donghyuck's 127 promotions. Jisung appreciates every single opportunity they get to perform on stage. 

Their Chewing Gum promotions last for a few weeks, even overlapping with EXO's for a while and as their loyal fanboys, Jisung feels like it's an honour to even stay back at the end to join them in their encore stage. He wonders if he would be able to be like his sunbae in the next few years. Maybe.

Jisung is happy that Dream is looked on rather fondly. They film a lot of random videos and interviews. Some of the questions are funny and some leave him thinking. He's lucky he has his hyungs to count on. He also has Chenle to take care of, feeling proud that he can guide the latter whenever he can't understand what they're talking about.

It's a normal day of practice when everything goes downhill, at least for Jaemin. They're in the practice room, fooling around in between their dance practice. Jaemin had been dancing and nailing his part of the choreography. The next thing they know, he's on the floor, crouching and whining in pain. 

Jisung stood frozen for a few beats, everything had happened too fast for him to catch on. The song abruptly comes to a stop and Jeno is the first one to rush to Jaemin's side, not knowing what to do in case he hurts the younger.

Jisung hears Donghyuck yell at Renjun to grab a water bottle and he sees Jeno shushing Jaemin who's in tears. _Tears_. Jaemin is crying. Why is he crying? Was the fall that bad? 

With the gentlest touch, Jeno manages to ease Jaemin into a comfortable position, one that doesn't make him wince in pain. Jaemin curls into him immediately. Their manager is on the side, on the phone and Jisung barely catches the words _hospital, back_ and _Jaemin_. 

Renjun passes the water bottle to Jeno and he makes Jaemin drink it slowly, getting him to take steady breaths. 

Their practice ends at that with manager hyung bringing Jaemin to the hospital and Jeno manages to send him off as he's not given permission to follow in case word gets out.

So, they spend the rest of the day worrying and waiting for any new updates for Jaemin from their manager.

It's next morning when the manager informs them that Jaemin is suffering from a herniated disc and he's not allowed to dance for a while. A while seems vague to Jisung. How long is a while? He can't imagine Jaemin, one of the most passionate people he's known to be taking a break. Jaemin loves the stage as much as he loves Jisung. 

They're forced to go through the rest of their schedules without Jaemin. There's a huge hole where Jaemin is supposed to be. Jisung feels empty now that he can't see Jaemin's pretty smile and enthusiastic cheering during practices, can't hear him nag or cook for him at the dorm.

Out of instinct, he searches for Jeno's reaction. If Jisung is coping with Jaemin's absence this bad, then he wonders how the older is, considering they're the best of friends.

Jeno looks devastatingly sad. Only when they're back to themselves, in the car on the way back home or when they're at home. Jisung notices Jeno putting on his brightest smile during stages and in front of cameras, pretending to be fine when all he wants is Jaemin back.

They share the same sentiments, don't they? They miss Jaemin. It just doesn't feel the same.

Dream attends a few year end shows and award shows, without Jaemin of course. They've practiced the choreography to fill in Jaemin's spot and it leaves a pang in Jisung's heart when he can hear Jaemin's voice when the song plays during practice.

The stages end smoothly. 

Jisung wonders how Jaemin is handling all of this. They haven't seen much of him, with their schedules and Jaemin's own doctor appointments. Jisung misses Jaemin.

At night, he feels the lack of Jaemin's presence when he can't burst into Jaemin's room or when Jaemin doesn't barge into his room and cuddle him to sleep. 

Jisung doesn't dare contact Jaemin first though, afraid he'll bother his hyung. 

"Jeno hyung, have you talked to Jaemin hyung recently?"

The answer should have been obvious. If they were inseparable on a daily basis, then they'll surely find a way to contact each other when they can't see the other.

Jisung finds out that they contact each other quite often, exchanging text messages and calls whenever they're free. He's glad Jaemin has someone to lean on besides his family. He's glad Jeno seems to feel better whenever he ends the call. Despite the sad frown, Jeno looks more alive than he ever has.

Jisung can't wait until the day Jaemin is back and everything would be back to how it used to be, or even better.

The next comeback comes sooner than Jisung expected, clashing with 127's Limitless promotions. Jisung personally likes Dream's new song, it's fresh and catchy, having that nostalgic feeling when he cracks his bones to the dance.

It's their best choreo, yet.

Jisung hopes Jaemin could have joined but his doctor hasn't let him apparently when the staff has arranged for the six of them to promote My First and Last. 

They get their first win with the song. Renjun cries, his voice cracking middleway and Jisung is glad it wasn't him because his hyungs would never let the joke die, not even for the next 10 years. 

They get their second win and their third. A triple crown on The Show and Jisung thinks it's their most successful comeback. 

Jeno calls Jaemin after their first win, wishing him congratulations too because in ways, it is also his win. Jisung holds back his tears when Jaemin laughs, high pitched and heartily, as he remembers what his laugh sounded like. 

Jisung is slightly disappointed Jaemin couldn't join them but he's motivated that he will be there for their next comeback and they'll win even more then.

After exchanging a few words, Jeno excuses himself to go talk to Jaemin in private. Jisung wonders why. It's not like they haven't shared years together. What is there to be embarrassed about anymore?

Donghyuck snickers at Jisung when he asks the older about that. Jisung gets even more confused, not understanding what Donghyuck meant by _You'll understand when you get older, maknae._

Spring approaches after winter and it's April in a blink of an eye. They're in the midst of schedules and Dream even shot NCT Life with only four of them. It isn't perfect and Jisung wishes the next time they can go altogether.

Jisung is upset that they've been reminded and warned not to mention Jaemin during fansigns and whatsoever. He doesn't fully understand why, it's not like Jaemin won't join them back later, right?

Jisung wakes up one morning to the sight of Jeno being highly energetic and giddy. His smile reaching his eyes despite his bangs hiding a part of his eyes. Jeno bids him goodbye, leaving in a hurry and Jisung doesn't get to ask him where he's going so early in the morning on a vacation. It's not like they've got many vacation days.

It's late in the evening when Jeno comes back home, looking even more happy than when he left. It makes Jisung wonder if he's been snatched with another Jeno—an alien perhaps, because what are the odds for his hyung to be this overjoyed?

"Did you enjoy the date with Jaemin?"

_Date? Jaemin hyung?_

"Shut up, Renjun." Jeno grumbles and anyone can tell he isn't serious when his cheeks blush a light shade of pink. "It isn't a date. We just hung out."

"Yeah, right." Renjun snorts, getting used to Jeno's unconvincing words and struts off to his room. 

"You spent the day with Jaemin hyung?"

"Yeah, since we have schedules tomorrow, we asked manager hyung if I could go with him today."

Jisung hums, slightly unsatisfied with the answer. 

"If you're wondering if he's doing okay, then Jaemin has been attending his appointments regularly and doing his therapy properly. We just spent my birthday in advance."

 _Oh, that's right! Jeno hyung's birthday_.

"He bought me shoes even though I told him there was no need for a gift." Jeno smiles, looking over the paper bag rather fondly. Jisung bets he's reminded of Jaemin already.

"You say that as if Jaemin hyung doesn't visit the company at all." 

"Then stop looking like a kicked puppy. You're just too scared to meet him."

"No, I'm not!"

Truthfully, Jisung is. He still can't forget the day everything turned for the worst. Not exactly the worst when they're still promoting and Jaemin is healthily recovering, yet the thought of Jaemin getting hurt again haunts him.

"He's strong, Jisung-ah." Jeno tells him, giving his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the boy to his deep thoughts.

Yes, that's right. Jaemin is so strong. The strongest person he's seen and he can't wait until the day he'll stand up and be with them on stage again.

Jaemin doesn't join their next comeback too. Jisung is sure Jaemin's fans would be upset and he is too, to an extent. But the company made Jaemin post birthday selcas of him in his white shirt, dark hair and denim shorts, which Jaemin told the fans to support Dream's comeback and Jisung thinks it'll be fine.

Jisung wishes upon a shooting star for Jaemin to return next come back.

Jisung is 16 when Jaemin comes back. He _almost_ cries like the crybaby he is at the sight of a healthy, smiling Jaemin. He let the other hyungs hug Jaemin first until his turn came. Jaemin flashes him a wide toothy smile, the same smile Jisung remembers growing up with. 

Afraid to touch Jaemin at first, Jaemin takes the initiative to engulf Jisung in the tightest hug, as if convincing the younger he's alright, he's fine and he's as healthy as he can be. Jisung notices he's got a few inches over Jaemin, realising that his hyung also grew in the time he was away. 

Jaemin still has a little bit of his baby fat but he definitely grew up in many ways. Jisung wonders if Jaemin feels the same way when Jaemin scans him from head to toe. 

"You grew up so well."

Jisung lets him go before he can burst into tears for no apparent reason. He's gotten way too emotional during Jaemin's absence.

Jisung only realises then there's one more person left. Jisung watches the two share knowing looks that could only be defined as longing and the shy smiles on their faces seem very out of place for best friends. Despite that, Jaemin jumps into Jeno's outstretched arms, hugging his middle with all his might.

Jisung thinks it's even tighter than his hug earlier.

Out of curiosity, he looks around to his hyungs and they all have the same indescribable look on their faces. Is Jisung missing on something here?

"Let's leave the lovebirds alone." Donghyuck snorts, pulling along Renjun and Chenle who rolls his eyes at how brazen the two _best friends_ are, hugging each other as if it's been a decade long.

Jisung scrunches his face in confusion.

_What lovebirds? Don't they just miss each other very much?_

Jisung tugs on Jaemin's sleeve, making the two best friends break away from their hug.

"Hyung, you're staying back here, right?"

Jaemin nods enthusiastically, pulling away entirely from Jeno yet Jisung catches the way Jeno's arm slides against the small of Jaemin's back rather protectively.

_Jeno hyung must be really worried over Jaemin hyung's back._

"Good thing we're going to be roommates! I'll take care of you, hyung."

"Are you sure it isn't going to be the other way around?" Jaemin jokes, making Jisung whine. 

At that moment, Jisung swears it is just his imagination but he feels goosebumps all over his body when Jeno throws him a glare (for why?) as Jaemin links their arms together, making Jisung lead the way to their room.

Jisung has a feeling he's in trouble but he'll make do with it because Jaemin is back and that matters most.

Their Empathy promotion is hectic and very exciting, promoting as a whole group for Black on Black is fun. Jisung remembers performing this back in 2016 and he's glad with the addition of Jungwoo, Lucas and Kun and Jaemin's return, the choreography would look better.

What Jisung doesn't expect is that a part of the choreography involves Jaemin's back getting stepped on. Jaemin convinces everyone he's okay with the part and Mark tries to put as little weight as he can.

After a few rounds of practicing, Jisung is about to approach Jaemin when he's pulled away by Jeno first. They sit in the corner where Jeno makes him drink a whole 500ml bottle of water and he tilts his head in wonder at how Jeno has his hand around Jaemin's waist, looking as if he's massaging the area.

Jaemin sends him a flirty smile despite looking tired, earning an amused chuckle from Jeno. Jisung thinks Jaemin will be okay, as long as Jeno is there to take care of him. Jeno has always been the best to care for Jaemin and Jaemin seems to care for everyone.

It's the day they announce the NCT 2018 project and one by one, the members are introduced and welcomed by Leeteuk, their honorary MC for the Vlive. Jisung waits patiently until it's Jaemin's turn. Jaemin comes in goofily, with a grin and even going as far as to show off how healthy he is now.

Jisung sighs in relief, in sync with Jeno who sits beside him and they share small smiles.

"I'll take care of Jaemin hyung well." Leeteuk reads out. "Who wrote this?"

Jisung feels his neck getting warmer from the attention but he responds to the question because, obviously, it's either him and Chenle and the amount of eyes landing on him prompts him to talk.

"But he's sitting too far away."

Jisung's answer erupts laughter in the studio but he is right. His seat is to the center and Jaemin is sitting to his far left and he can't exactly reach out. Jaemin smiles back sheepishly from his seat.

Jisung knows how worried and concerned the fans are of Jaemin and his health, especially after his long hiatus. He feels like his short message will be able to convey to their fans that Jaemin is in good hands (forget how Jisung has poop hands though). 

The live ends on a nice note, most of them less nervous after an hour or so with the help of their senior.

Jaemin finds Jisung after they've changed outfits, cuddling him into his arms. It feels slightly unbalanced with Jisung's long, lanky limbs and Jaemin draped over him but they make do of it.

Jaemin tries to smooch his cheeks but of course, Jisung backs away instinctively. 

"I'll take care of you too, Jisung-ah."

Those words stick through Jisung throughout the whole night, leaving him to sleep with a content smile and a peaceful mind, for once.

Jisung has been watching the 00 Vlive from the room next door, highly entertained by the four same aged friends. He's glad Donghyuck made Jaemin talk because he's sure Jaemin wouldn't have said a word about him unless prompted to.

Somewhere in the middle of the live, Jeno had his head turned to Jaemin, an arm slung over his shoulder and Jaemin looks back curiously. They stared right at each other, Jaemin leaning towards him a little bit which makes Jeno move back and quickly look away. The gesture gets Jaemin into a lopsided smile.

Jisung dares to say, Jeno is looking a lot like him in that sense, considering he's the one who started the staring thing.

Jisung wonders for what reason did Jeno even do that in the first place? His hyung is so weird. Especially after Jaemin is back, Jeno has been some type of weird around them, specifically whenever Jisung comes into the picture.

Just the other day after the Vlive, Jisung has (hogs) Jaemin for the whole night, telling him about his feelings about their comeback and the project. Jaemin, as always, listens to him attentively until Jisung gets tired and slurs his words. 

When Jisung wakes up the next morning to go and get ready for practice, he bumps into a grumpy Jeno who, for once, looks scary while smiling. He wonders if he pissed Jeno off already, considering it's still 7am in the morning. Maybe Jisung forgot to charge his laptop after he played games the other day?

If not, then what else could explain his indifferent attitude?

_Now what did I do?_

Jisung gets his answer an hour later when Jeno is back to his normal playful cheeky self, after stealing a hug from Jaemin. Jisung guesses he just misses Jaemin.

Jisung is excited for the relay Vlive. One, he gets to eat free delicious food. Two, he has his favourite people here.

Luckily (or not), Jisung is in Kun's team with Chenle and the other team consists of Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin. Jisung almost feels bad because the only ones doing work are Kun and Jaemin while the rest are more focused on stealing and eating the food while talking to the fans as the two chefs get busy cooking.

Jisung eyes the bowls of fruit, tempted to pop one into his mouth and he does. Just not only one, grabbing a few berries and chucking them into his mouth. Jaemin catches him halfway yet he doesn't scold Jisung (Jisung's Jaemin privileges) and even lets him eat more.

Noticing how Renjun and Jeno have been going around to his team instead of helping Jaemin out with the tanghulu, Jisung points out. 

"Jaemin hyung did a lot of work already. Now it's time for you to do some work too!"

Very fancy of Jisung since he isn't lending a hand at all in his own team but...he doesn't think Kun will appreciate his help (not after a slight mishap earlier, of course!)

Jaemin smiles at the gentle scolding (or nagging?) from Jisung, though his two groupmates did help out a bit when Jeno cut the kiwis and Renjun did whatever was left. 

Jisung takes note of reading aloud some comments regarding Jaemin as fans want to hear his voice or see his face since he's had his side profile shown for a portion of their Vlive, occupied in finishing the preparations for the tanghulu.

He also mentally praises Jeno for being alert himself, prompting Jaemin to talk and look at the camera at times.

If he sees them being more clingy than usual, he doesn't say anything.

Their first comeback with Jaemin is a concept that Jisung thinks fit them like a glove. Rebellious teenagers, just less rebellious.

Jisung can feel their fans' excitement during the stages and he dances harder, more powerfully. Jaemin's comeback with Go is perfect for him. 

Although Jaemin is as nervous as he was during their debut stage, he performs beyond well. As if he hasn't taken a break for over a year. Jisung misses performing with his hyung. Despite looking annoyed over the blatant display of affection, Jisung actually enjoys Jaemin's attention, basking in his full attention.

More often than not, Jaemin will pinch Jisung's cheeks and it's been happening ever since they were trainees. It's a familiar touch, it keeps Jisung grounded at times, reminding him he's Jisung from NCT not just Park Jisung, the kid who loves dancing.

Jisung thinks the whole week of Go promotions is the most fun era ever, Jaemin's presence earns brownie points.

As compared to his hyungs, Jisung thinks he watches their videos a lot, not just for monitoring, sometimes he does it for fun. He really likes NCT, that's why.

As an NCT member himself, he gets the perks and privileges along which means he doesn't need to pay for the albums they bring home. He has his hyungs to pay for them with his maknae privileges. He's just swimming in privileges.

One of the videos Jisung tunes in is one from their Plus Vlive, which is for the behind the scenes of preparing the Empathy album. He remembers the day being the first day Jaemin officially unofficially joined them to go film their music video. 

Jisung watches the video excitedly just to gag in the middle when he sees a cursed scene. He can _not_ believe Jaemin would do such a thing on camera, even with his love for kisses.

Jisung cringes, watching Jeno's shocked expression and how the video cuts off right after. 

_Hm, I don't remember that happening._

Jisung recalls Chenle getting annoyed at one point during the flight and he wonders if they were the reason for it.

_Maybe Chenle knows something._

"What words would you like to hear?"

Jisung watches Jaemin from afar, the latter's expression blanking out to think of something. Doyoung is trying to save time by suggesting expressions like _Don't get hurt_ but the idea is shut down by Johnny instantly for seeming too gloomy.

Jaemin lights up at an idea as he tells Doyoung his answer 

"Jaemin-ah...Czennies are by your side."

Cheers and hollers erupt in the hall, loving Jaemin's idea and his whole expression brightens, completely happy over it.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3. _Jaemin-ah!_ "

" _Czennies are by your side!_ "

A bright, content smile makes its way to Jaemin's face as he sends a heart to the audience of fans. His eyes twinkle in happiness and Jisung smiles from his seat.

Later that night, before they sleep, Jisung calls out to him.

"What?"

"I'm by your side too, hyung. You can lean on me too."

There's a slight pause and Jisung inwardly panics, thinking he said something wrong or crossed the line. 

"Thank you, Jisung-ah." 

Short pause.

"Hyung loves you."

Jisung replies back with a hum, too shy to say the words out loud but Jaemin has always understood him because Jisung is caring in his own way, he loves Jaemin in his own way and Jaemin—he always _knows_.

_I'm keeping my promise to you, hyung._

The first time Dream attended Celuv live as five members, Jaemin has charmed the MCs. Jaemin is great at grabbing attention and his wide smile is a sight for sore eyes. 

Jisung flinches a little, glad the camera didn't catch him doing so, when Jaemin volunteered to help Jeno in acting out a movie scene. Jisung isn't sure of what, he hasn't watched the movie yet and probably never would. 

Jeno explains briefly of the scene and they all watch intently. Jaemin decides to be a tease at first which makes Jeno whine. The second one, Jeno had executed the role perfectly, intertwining their hands together tightly, before they cringed over the scene.

Jisung thinks it was a cute scene, their paired visuals were a plus.

Maybe Jeno and Jaemin can get into acting later on. They would be good at it.

Dream performs the opening stage for Dream Concert that year. It's supposed to be a memorable stage, though in some ways, due to the heavy rain, Jisung had fallen down in the middle and some of them were slipping throughout.

It's dangerous yet Jisung keeps it in, biting down on his tongue just enough not to bleed as he tries to withstand the pain. 

He's more worried for Black on Black stage being performed with the rain as the choreography is already hard enough. He's more worried for the members with past (and current) back and waist problems. 

On instinct, Jisung's attention goes to Jaemin and as always, Jeno is by his side—an arm secured protectively against his waist. Jeno looks worried but Jaemin only ever smiles back.

Jisung is relieved to know he's not the only one who will care for Jaemin.

The second time they attended Celuv vlive, Jaemin has made the male MC completely head over heels for him, with his more than charming smile and quirky self. 

Jisung thinks the yellow shirt adds a little to his energy that day.

Jisung turns a blind eye during their small dance off when he feels someone push him to the front, then hears Jaemin yelping. He bets Jeno has to do with it. Jisung doesn't think much when the song from Dancing High blasts in the studio, body automatically moving to the beat.

He finds out way later that Jeno had tickled Jaemin while they were lining up. He thinks his hyungs are childish yet something odd about the brief moment leaves him thinking for long.

Jisung notes that it's _how_ Jeno had tickled Jaemin, going for the side further away which led Jaemin to curl back into his arms.

_Odd, very odd._

It's not like Jeno even hides his affection for Jaemin but Jisung shrugs the thought away. Why is he even thinking of a valid reason for Jeno's way of tickling? 

It could be just a preference. Yeah, that's it. Exactly.

"Does it hurt a lot?" 

Jisung almost snaps at Jaemin because yes, it hurts a lot but it's his Jaemin hyung and he knows Jaemin's question is nothing but out of concern. 

That night, instead of sleeping on the top bunk bed, Jisung stays with Jaemin in his bed, Jaemin spooning him in his arms. Jaemin makes sure to mind his hurt toes while cuddling him.

He's been busy with their We Go Up promotions and his schedules for Dancing High, practicing late to master the choreography. He already feels like a burden to the team for being the only idol and is always away, only free at nights or early mornings which he's sure the rest are exhausted then. Yet, he's glad his team members are understanding and welcomes him warmly.

Jisung's glad the show ended because he doesn't think he can give his all with the injury.

Jisung usually masks his shyness by avoiding skinship, but he doesn't mind being in Jaemin's arms for the night. He feels protected, knowing Jaemin will always be there for him. 

Jisung stirs a little from his sleep some time in the wee hours, judging by how dark it is. He hears hushed whispers from the other person in bed with him.

"I miss you."

Jisung barely registers the voice as Jeno's, words directed at Jaemin, obviously not at Jisung who's asleep (? Why is Jeno even telling him he misses Jaemin? Haven't they been together the whole day?). Jisung hears Jaemin reply back with the same words.

_Weird._

Jisung pays no heed to their conversation, feeling rather content in Jaemin's warmth, falling asleep in no time again.

It's later into the day the next morning Jisung is reminded of the event, wondering if it _did_ happen or was it a fraction of his dream.

Jisung has never really seen Jeno and Jaemin fight. He's seen Mark and Donghyuck bicker and give each other the cold shoulder, so it's fascinating to see that they haven't been in one after so many years together. 

He's surprised when Jaemin reveals the question during Dream Show, saying there _is_ one time and the only time he was awkward with Jeno. Honestly, Jisung couldn't think of any possible answers while the rest sprouted nonsense. He hears Renjun's answer being when Jeno entered the bathroom when Jaemin had occupied it. 

_That could be...but would they get awkward?_

Then, comes more ridiculous answers from Donghyuck who only wants to answer rather than getting the correct one. 

When Jaemin tells him of the story about Jeno spilling water on his new Macbook, Jisung is mildly shocked he hasn't heard of this. When did it happen? How did it get resolved? 

But knowing the two best friends, Jisung knows they'll figure out their problems by themselves, communicating is the key to everything. 

Jeno gives Jaemin a half hug after the question, the fans hollering over the interaction and Jisung can't help but smile.

He hopes they will never get into a fight anymore.

"Do you feel better?"

Jaemin asks after the light is turned off.

Jisung frowns, unsure of what to answer. On one side, he has since stopped crying a while ago but on another note, he sure did cry his eyes out at the end of Dream Show. 

"I think,"

Jaemin's hum is low and deep, making Jisung sigh quietly. 

Jisung wants to ask the question back to Jaemin, is he okay? Will they be okay?

He can't pretend he didn't see Jaemin hold back his tears earlier. Jisung realises that his hyung is really mature now because he tried to cheer the fans up after Mark's speech, not minding his own feelings at the time.

Jisung knows he's not much of a crier, heck, he doesn't remember the last time Jaemin ever shed any tears. 

"Do you think we'll be...okay, hyung?"

Jaemin doesn't answer instantly, pondering for quite some time as he hums randomly. 

"We will."

Jisung believes him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin is busy at the end of 2018 with solo schedules as a fixed panel in a show called My English Puberty, a show where he's going to learn and apply English. He even left for Guam and told Jisung he made a new friend out of Dream and the NCT members. Jisung is nothing but happy for him.

On days that Jaemin is occupied in front of his computer, memorising the English words he's supposed to know and Jisung listens to music quietly, headphones in. At times like this, when Jisung is splayed across his own bed for once, another presence comes into their room.

It's Jeno who peeks in his head, looking half guilty, half worried he just disrupted Jaemin's focus. The latter breaks into a soft smile, signalling it was okay for Jeno to come in.

Jeno approaches Jaemin, placing a hand on the desk as he lowers himself to look at Jaemin's progress.

"Don't stress too much, Jaemin-ah. You're doing well."

"Just a little bit and I'll be done with this." 

Jisung doesn't stay to watch them, opting to go through his list of songs and games until he gets tired. 

He sees Jeno leaning into Jaemin's space, Jaemin disappearing from Jisung's sight as Jeno's body covers him. Even through his headphones, Jisung could hear the distinctive hushed whispers and wet smooches (he assumes because Jaemin kisses _loudly_ ) then he sees Jeno pat Jaemin's hair with the same gentle look he always has.

Jisung would have gagged at the sight, it's a sight to see Jeno acting all sweet and cheesy with Jaemin without a number of cameras on them, but he smiles instead and turns his body around, turning on the volume of his music to tune out their conversation.

_Chenle looks exhausted._

Jisung shares the same feelings as they exchange glances in the middle of their Vlive. Chenle almost rolls his eyes at what the two people beside him are doing instead of listening to his story. Jeno had stood up to change seats but he ends up sitting back right beside Jaemin, with the younger linking their arms together unconsciously.

It's also then that Jisung realises just how little space Jaemin is taking since Jeno has his legs spread out wide and he feels a tad bit bad for his hyung. The rest has their own chairs to themselves but to fit them all, Jaemin decides to squeeze in the middle.

It leaves Jisung wondering if the position is comfortable for Jaemin. He has his legs squished to the side just to accommodate Jeno's legs and if Jisung recalls correctly, it's not even the first time. When Jaemin ends up sitting in the center, which is more than often, he always has his legs close or crossed instead of spread out.

Jisung kind of regrets sitting beside them, he should have opted for Renjun's seat instead. He can't stand seeing them acting like utter fools on camera. 

Someone reads out a comment mentioning Jaemin's bare knee and Jeno goes on to slap the exposed area lightly a few times, as if reprimanding Jaemin for wearing his ripped jeans. Jaemin lets out a giggle, pulling the tear to cover his knee.

Then, while Chenle is busy telling them about his story, the two are yet again playing around. This time, the target is Jaemin's V-neck shirt and Jeno boldly touches the exposed skin on Jaemin's chest with a teasing smile on his face. Jaemin jerks away and they start to bicker like middle school kids.

It made Jisung think for a second, _I look more like the hyung here._

_Is that their way of playing around now?_

Chenle, disturbed by their noise, stops his story middleway and even Renjun wasn't truly listening to him which made Chenle not want to continue. Jisung consoles him, telling him he's been listening to Chenle before he gets exposed by his hyungs.

Chenle does get to finish his story.

Jisung wonders if they're going to act like middle schoolers flirting around like that next time too.

It's not Jisung's first time noticing this obvious gesture, yet he doesn't think it has been much of a problem until he sees how Jeno's arm had made its own special place around Jaemin's waist, as if it's where he belongs to.

They're dressed in black suits the first time they visit Malaysia, as their country's representative (which they are very proud of!) They're in public, surrounded by crowds and VIPs yet Jisung can't help but see where Jeno's arm automatically lands on. 

First, Jisung thinks it might have to do with Jeno's concern over Jaemin's back, always having a protective hand to make sure Jaemin is okay but it's almost a year and Jaemin hasn't complained much about his back, so Jisung wonders if the excuse still stands.

The event is a bit chaotic in the way Jaemin had embarrassed himself by breaking the big spoon and Jeno tried to cover up but it was still obvious. They were received quite warmly by their fans, even the mall was crowded.

Before the event, they even had a little time to try out the local snacks and Jisung's mouth watered just from seeing the food. There was even a mishap with the fork in the noodle cup, which Jisung thinks is the highlight of their whole trip. 

Right when they're supposed to eat, Jaemin accidentally spills something, thankfully it didn't land on any of their expensive outfits, they would definitely get an earful by their manager and stylist noonas.

So, the ever more considerate best friend Jeno is, he goes to get a knife and a napkin for Jaemin, even going as far as to tuck in the napkin around his collar and wiping the sauce on Jaemin's cheek.

"Your neck is quite thick."

Jaemin throws him a mild bewildered look, because what is Jeno saying, really? 

_Oh hmm, Jaemin hyung's neck is kind of thick, huh?_

Jisung scrolls Twitter that night to see Jaemin's spoon incident go viral among their fans, finding the moment cute despite the secondhand embarrassment. He also got to see many videos of the same scene of what he witnessed earlier of his hyungs from different angles. He wonders if Jeno or Jaemin has taken notice of this particular habit.

_So, it wasn't just me who noticed._

Of course, it wouldn't. If he does, then surely the people around him would too, no? They'll see what he sees, though Jisung is curious to why Jeno's touch towards Jaemin is definitely different than the ones he does to other members. With Jisung, Jeno is like a hurricane, no soft touches, just strong, firm ones. The only person Jisung realises Jeno is always, _always_ gentle with is Jaemin—tender and soft which feels like coming to a pillow-like embrace.

Jisung is a little scared to confront Jeno because the two are sharing a room together while Jisung is stuck with their manager hyung. Somehow whenever they go abroad, Jeno and Jaemin end up as roommates most of the time. Plus, he doesn't have much evidence to back up his observation, even with the abundance of videos circulating the Internet.

Maybe it really is a best friend thing?

To touch each other like that?

Or is it a Jeno and Jaemin thing? 

Either way, Jisung doesn't mind anything as long as they stay together.

Jeno and Jaemin come back from their trip for the Good Neighbours program and Jaemin tells Jisung stories during their short visit.

He thinks they're doing a valuable thing which could leave great memories to the children and Jaemin only smiles, hoping it does. Jaemin even tells Jisung a bit of the two boys they visited and helped, which made Jisung grateful for whatever he has gained at the moment and has achieved until now and what he would get in the future.

Dream goes on Vlive a few days later, spoiling things here and there. Despite their inactiveness for a comeback, they're working on DNYL with Hrvy and they've been invited to join an interactive show called Puff. 

During the live, Renjun excuses himself to the toilet which leaves them four huddled together. Chenle is animatedly telling a story about something Jisung couldn't quite recall when suddenly, his two hyungs capture all his attention (and Chenle's).

Jaemin is somehow all up in Jeno's space, covering half of Jeno's face as he faces him. Jisung wishes he could be anywhere but there than to see how disgustingly affectionate they are all of a sudden. He sees Jaemin make faces which makes him glance at the camera (and at their staff, Chenle does too) as if asking whether they're seeing the same thing he is.

From his peripheral view, he sees Chenle stop talking and it usually takes a lot to make him stop but Jisung knows Chenle is as shocked as he is at their close proximity. The brief moment feels like it lasted for an eternity before it goes back to usual.

Jisung counts this as one of the many questionable things they have done on camera, and this one, Jisung really has no idea why.

He catches Chenle's eyes after, sharing an unreadable look. Chenle sulks after, turning his back away from them before they coax him to resume the story.

_Chenle definitely knows something._

Jaemin tells them he's gotten a role as the male lead in a Webtoon based drama and Jisung couldn't be more proud of him. Jeno looks even prouder, though.

They don't have much group schedules going on so Jaemin is able to focus on his script and drama shooting well. Sometimes Jaemin comes home late and plants his face into his bed, immediately drifting to sleep. Jisung would gently wake him up to make him go wash his face first and he complies reluctantly. Then, Jaemin leaves even before Jisung wakes up.

Jisung points out Jaemin's styled hair for the drama, slightly wavy and poodle-like which makes him look cute rather than intimidating than what Jisung was first informed of his character.

Jeno tells Jaemin he looks cute the day he comes back with his Han Daegang hair style. Jaemin blushes.

When the drama aired, none of them really watched it properly. Too embarrassed of having to witness their own member and friend acting. 

Jeno is adamant on saying he did not watch Jaemin's drama but Jisung catches him watching the same cut of a particular scene over and over again. 

Jisung is too tired to even ask why Jeno looks so fond every time the clip replays.

Jeno is dressed rather smartly for his birthday, The Show making him appear more princely and handsome than usual. Jisung compliments him in his head, admiring how good his hyung looks.

If he's this charmed by Jeno, he wonders how fans are coping. 

When Jeno cuts his cake, Jisung and Chenle make eye contact which Chenle sends him an unreadable look. Jisung notes that Jeno gave the first piece to Jaemin.

He finds the situation a bit funny since Jaemin doesn't like milk and he's sure 90% of the cake is made of milk.

_Interesting._

Jisung is amused as Jaemin takes his first bite then pushes his plate away. Jaemin is too nice to even say no to the cake (he definitely hated due to the taste of milk) in the first place, especially when it's from Jeno.

To make up for their free time, Dream is occupied with Huya game lives and Puff lives which are incredibly interesting. The first Puff live had them meeting zombies and curing themselves by the end. The second is a Hogwarts one that ends up with them dancing to Dunk Shot to finally win. They even celebrated Jeno's birthday in advance.

Jisung remembers their next episode where Chenle couldn't attend and he's left with his three hyungs. Renjun approached him early before the shooting, telling him good luck for today before sending a glance towards the two best friends taking pictures together.

Jisung is pleasantly surprised at Jaemin's unashamed flirting with the puckering of his lips and winks towards the camera. He doesn't expect Jaemin to do the same thing again because Jeno had asked him what he did. 

Jisung absolutely didn't expect for Jeno to pull on the beads attached to Jaemin's _gat_ , pulling him close, yet Jisung doesn't let his surprised expression show on his face. Because...what did Jeno intend to do? In front of the camera, at that? 

_This hyung is getting brave!_

It's the vampire werewolf episode and Jisung thinks his outfit resembles their Black on Black outfits except for the ridiculously cute wolf ears. Jisung hears Jaemin call out for Jeno a few times but gives up when Jeno doesn't respond then he feels Jaemin drape over him, arms coddled around him comfortably and a heavy head on his shoulder. He didn't find any reason he should push the other away, so he lets it be. 

What he doesn't expect is Jeno looking back, scanning the scene happening in front of him. 

"I think vampires should be the one to go." 

"I think Jeno hyung should be the one to go." 

Jisung doesn't know where the confidence came from but he has conflicted feelings about how the two responded to what he said—Jeno throwing him a fake offended look and Jaemin squeezing him.

Jisung swears he sees Jaemin's smile widening, completely unbothered by Jeno's stare.

He wonders why Jeno looked bitter at the arms wrapped around him.

Personally, Jisung finds their sports Puff live the most fun out of the rest. 

While Jisung is struggling with the equipment, he hears Chenle complaining about Renjun who's already steps way ahead of them. Jeno tells them to go together but Renjun is already on the stairs. 

Jisung is glad the camera is behind him as Jeno puts on Jaemin's helmet because he can't help the automatic eyebrow raise at the sight. 

"Since I don't have hands right now, Jeno's putting on my helmet."

Jisung can clearly see Jaemin _does_ have his hands, just slightly occupied by him putting on gloves. He blinks, processing the image of Jeno putting on Jaemin's helmet for him just because his hands are full.

He thinks it's nice, Jeno's very nice for doing so. He wonders if Jeno would help out if it was Jisung without his helmet on then, or is it only Jeno's Jaemin's best friend privilege?

_My my, I can feel his eyes burning on me._

Jisung only wants to help Jaemin by fixing his messy hair and it's definitely _not_ Jisung's fault that Jaemin had pulled him close and hugged him by the waist, even going as far as to pat his butt. 

The moment, of course, does not go unnoticed by Jeno's hawk eyes as the latter watches them with a gaze that could only be interpreted as jealousy. Jisung hopes he still has his maknae passes to get himself out from Jeno's secret wrath.

_It's not like anyone's gonna take him away from you!_

Towards the end, Jisung manages to hide his disgustedly amused expression at how Jaemin's hand blatantly slides down Jeno's body. The taekwondo outfit on Jeno fits him perfectly and Jaemin probably thinks so too, with his eyes raking down Jeno's body from head to toe.

Jisung wonders why Jeno doesn't seem the slightest bothered when Jaemin touches him. Is that also the Jaemin privilege he has on Jeno?

Jisung always thought he was the most special person in Jaemin's eyes, knowing full well how Jaemin would do anything for him.

He guesses he actually comes after Jeno because he doesn't remember Jeno telling Jaemin he wanted a boiled egg. Jisung wants one too! Maybe he'll ask for one when they finish recording because the staff will surely let them eat.

He watches in envy when Jaemin peels the egg, passing it to Jeno quietly.

Jisung knows they take care of each other well, sometimes extremely well. He can't even feel much jealousy, knowing how much Jaemin pays attention to him. 

_It's just an egg. I can ask hyung to boil me some at home too._

Somewhere in the middle of their jobless yet packed schedule, Jaemin is invited to be a panel member of a game variety show. 

Jaemin is worried whether he'll do a good job, not wanting to disappoint the other cast members. As his very loyal roommate, Jisung offers to help him. They play in the midst of their packed schedules, Jaemin being more focused than ever.

As Jaemin is determined to be better, he spends most of his time cooped up in their room, playing all sorts of games, which leaves not much free time for him.

Jisung tries to look out for Jaemin but with an assuring smile, Jaemin convinces Jisung he'll be fine. 

"Why didn't you ask for me?"

Jisung stopped before he could enter his room with Jaemin. That's Jeno's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you ask for my help? I'm better at games. I can help you."

Jisung can even _hear_ the whine in Jeno's voice, imagining a sulky frown on his hyung's face—one he's absolutely disgusted by but knowing Jaemin, he would coo over it .

"Aww, is my Jeno jealous? Is that it?" 

_See._

Jisung hears a screech of a chair and a soft thud then muffled groans after.

"I thought you would get tired of having to play games with me. You already play lots and I'm not the best player around, you know?"

"Isn't that exactly _why_ you should play with me. I'm a better teacher than Jisung!"

Jisung scoffs from behind the door, annoyed at Jeno's insults. Then, he hears Jaemin laughing.

"Alright, Jeno Ssaem. Teach me your ways."

Jisung should feel bad for getting replaced so easily but he can't help but be happy for both of them because he's never heard such bright laughter from them in a while.

This time, only Dream is attending Dream Concert. At the waiting room, Jisung swears he should have left somewhere and had not stayed with Jeno and Jaemin. At least he has his phone and his games to keep him company.

Is it just him or is there a sudden tension in the air where he sits between them?

While Jaemin is fixing his microphone, Jeno is standing way _too_ close to him which leaves Jisung wondering if that proximity is actually comfortable, but they've been closer in other ways...so Jisung thinks it's nothing.

Jaemin has the first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a great amount of skin. Unconsciously, Jisung tightens his own clothes, hoping they'll cling onto him through their whole performance later.

Jisung had tried teasing Jaemin's exposed skin before by poking the middle of his chest and he received a stern look and warning not to again. Can he be honest and say that he's a tiny little intimidated by his usually kind hyung?

Well, he is and he's known not to bother Jaemin at certain times.

Though, Jaemin really couldn't leave him alone for the first hours of waiting for their turn to perform, chasing him around and smooching kisses to his face—one managing to land on his neck.

The cheers and fanchant for their performance is incredibly loud, Jisung thinks one of the loudest he's ever witnessed and heard. He's proud to be an NCT member.

During the ending stage, everyone is scattered along the stages. Jisung stays close to his hyungs, a little worried if he would get lost in the sea of people. When they spot their fans, they begin waving their arms and giving fanservice. 

They greet the other groups while Renjun and Chenle start to chat with Jun and Minghao from Seventeen.

Jisung is amused by Jaemin's weird grandpa-like dance which is soon joined by Jeno and they end up looking like fools in Jisung's eyes. He only hopes that fans would like the sight of the two together fooling around.

Somehow along the way, Jeno ends up back hugging Jaemin as they send big waves towards the audience. The sight is quite embarrassing to Jisung, making him giggle quietly.

_Ah, I feel a little lonely. Chenle-yaaaa come back._

Jisung can't pinpoint what changed but he _knows_ something did. He's been staring at his two hyungs at the end of the sofa, whispering to each other instead of focusing on whatever show the television is airing.

He kind of wants to bother them but he feels the air around them is a little bit too intimate, making him shy instead. 

_This all happened after they got back from their trip._

Jisung knows of their schedule to film Battle Trip and they just came back from their 3 days 2 nights trip to Busan.

He wonders if anything happened during the trip considering none of them want to share a single thing, telling Jisung to watch the episode later on. 

Jisung blows a raspberry, thinking how the show is gonna go through a lot of trouble to edit their videos if Jeno and Jaemin were to act like they usually do in daily life...but it's not like they did anything wrong, did they? 

Jisung figures their close relationship might be a reason as to why. Some people just like to see their closeness but once a possibility of something more might happen, they step back and shut down that probability.

Jisung tries to ignore and turn a blind eye, even going as far as to sit in front of them so he couldn't see them but how is he not supposed to when he can clearly tell his two hyungs are having fun.

He steals a glance, taking note of their intertwined hands placed on Jeno's lap and the gentle caress Jeno has on Jaemin's knuckles. Jisung fakes a cough, trying to act as normal as he can. 

Usually, Jisung would just blink away the awkwardness yet when he stands up to go grab a snack, he didn't realise the sight that welcomed him.

Jisung feels his cheeks blush, his neck warmer as if on fire and he averts his eyes as quickly as he can before they notice. 

_Did I—They just—huh???_

Is that something friends do? Sure, Jaemin has done the same to him too many times to count but...not _there._ Never there.

Even until sleep envelopes him that night, Jisung can't seem to forget such a scene, so raw and vulnerable—something that belonged to them and them only, and his own heart beats as if he's the one in love.

_...Love_

Jisung sighs in relief.

_That's what it is. Love—_


	3. Chapter 3

Dream is invited to America for a scouts program Jisung can't quite remember the full name of but it's for a good cause—that he's sure of and that they're the ambassadors. They also have a new song for the program. It's in English and although Jisung is quite proud of his skills, it's still a bit hard during recordings.

It's the first time they're revealing their new hair colours too! Jisung is briefed by the one who dyed his hair (it's a pink brown) and it's a pretty colour on him, Jaemin gushing over him later on is proof it is indeed pretty.

Jaemin even brought his camera along, taking pics of them doing anything or nothing. Jisung falls victim to most of Jaemin's pictures, being asked to pose and pulled along to picturesque sceneries for a pretty background. Jisung complies, it makes Jaemin happy after all.

Sometime after performing, Jisung noticed his two hyungs are, yet again, missing from their waiting room. He nudges Chenle, asking if he knows where Jeno and Jaemin went.

Jisung gets his answer a few seconds later when Jeno stumbles in with a smug smile. Jisung swears the blond hair on Jeno makes him look extra attractive and a tad bit too annoying in the way he looks extremely good. He's sure Jeno knows this fact too, that blond hair exudes sexiness on him even more than his natural black hair.

Jaemin appears a minute later, cheeks flushed with a firm grip on his camera. He makes eye contact with Jisung and sends him a smile. Jisung raises an eyebrow to how fast Jaemin averts his gaze, going to one of their makeup noonas and asking for a retouch. 

Jisung turns to Jeno and sees the older's gaze on Jaemin with a curve of a grin on his face that Jisung usually associates with Jaemin—a shit-eating grin. _Of course!_ After the little mishap of a(n) _~~kiss~~_ incident he witnessed the other day, Jisung is sure they had done something somewhere, _in private_.

Jisung shrugs his thoughts away, focusing on beating his highest score.

Jisung is excited for their comeback this time around, missing to perform on stage. He finds it ridiculous that Jeno and Jaemin have the same hair colour this time around but they look exceptionally good anyway. 

Jaemin dyes his bangs an eccentric blue later on and Jisung thinks it's the cutest thing, the blue being a contrast to his blond hair. He doesn't tell Jaemin that though, obviously.

Jeno, in particular, seems to like the hair as well. Judging by the way he can't get his hands off Jaemin and his hair after they're back from the hair salon. Jeno keeps on fixing and tucking Jaemin's hair as if it's his own.

Donghyuck points out Jeno's weird obsession with it during practice and Jeno chases him away, yet doesn't deny the accusation. Well, Jisung thinks he can understand Jeno since they share the same thought.

_Jaemin looks cute._

Dream goes on Vlive shortly with the intention of promoting their upcoming comeback but some of the members (read: Donghyuck and Chenle) intend to spoil the whole album at this rate. 

Chenle finds spoiling fascinating in the way no one else but them will know it _is_ indeed a spoiler until later on when everything is released. Jisung's reactions to them often gives away the fact that they are spoiling.

Donghyuck keeps on grooving to the moves to Boom and Chenle hums to the rhythm and Jisung just wants to go home. He can't handle being with them and not able to stop their spoiling. 

Donghyuck manages to tease Jeno again when the latter brought up the topic of Jaemin's blue bangs—"Looks like it got licked," as Jeno says.

"Well—" Donghyuk's reply gets muffled down by the others' chattering and Jisung silently thank them because he definitely did _not_ need to know that fact.

Donghyuck gives Chenle a look and even nudges Jisung at one point, as if proving his point.

Even if it is true to an extent, Jisung does _not_ want to know. Nope!

The Vlive ends abruptly when Jeno clearly spoils the dance to the last chorus, albeit more goofy-looking.

_Gotcha!_

Jisung inwardly smirks when he finds something odd with Jaemin. He's convinced Jaemin is the mafia with how he's acting and he's definitely sure. 

Jisung can't stop laughing the moment Jaemin exposed himself as the mafia. Of course he couldn't have killed Jisung, he'd already saved himself! The rest is just watching Jaemin ramble, entertained by his animated actions and expressions. 

So, when they finally reveal who's the mafia, it is the least climatic and Jaemin doesn't really put up a fight like how any of them would. 

When Jaemin is asked to turn the roulette for his punishment, he accidentally hits his own fingers, yelping out loudly and waving his hand around. Jisung reaches out in reflex, panicked over the sound but Jaemin shrugs it a second later, so he retreats his hand back.

Jeno's own reaction doesn't go unnoticed as Jisung sees how he instinctively reached out the same time Jisung did. Jisung doesn't know how and why they act like that towards Jaemin over a sound but Jisung likes to think he's quite attentive over his hyung.

Maybe Jeno shares the same sentiment.

Jaemin's punishment is to be tickled and Donghyuck is the most excited over it as all of them circling Jaemin. Jaemin is already giggling even before they start. Jeno has a grip on Jaemin's arm in case he tries to run away.

The moment the timer starts and the hands reach out, Jaemin falls down with a loud squeal. They all tickle him at the same time and Jaemin is just laying down, giggling and squealing while kicking his legs out aimlessly with no effort. 

Jisung is surprised when he gets tickled instead, falling down on his butt. He looks offended at the sudden attack. 

That's when he realises something odd about Jeno's tickling. 

_Is he even tickling?_

Jeno has his hands on Jaemin but Jisung can't tell if he's tickling or just touching him.

_Jeno hyung never ever does anything to Jaemin hyung. It's not even the first time this happened. Tch—talk about favoritism._

The punishment ends soon after with the rest moving away and Donghyuck yelling whoever gets up last is treating them sushi but Jaemin still lays down, looking as if his soul is drained out.

Even at the end when they were saying their ending ment, Jisung sees Jeno fixing Jaemin's messy hair, courtesy to the tickling punishment, as he gently pats the back of his head. 

_Jeno hyung really loves Jaemin hyung's hair a lot, huh?_

They get their first win with Jaemin (and Jaemin's _first_ win) on The Show and Jeno proudly passes their trophy. The bright smile on Jaemin's face that day is a sight Jisung can't forget. He's glad they could win a music show with Jaemin at least.

Later that night, Jisung remembers Jaemin disappearing in Jeno's room but he doesn't question much, not when he can take over Jaemin's bed for the night.

While he goes out to get a late night snack, he's thinking of _ramyeon_ when he bumps into a disgruntled Renjun who seems shockingly surprised as he spots Jisung. 

"What are you doing outside?"

Jisung cocks his head in confusion, noticing the way Renjun keeps on glancing behind. "I'm hungry. Do you want to eat too, hyung?"

"Um, not really. Just wanted to get a drink but I can—"

Suddenly, a thud sound is heard in the hall in which Jisung figures came from Jeno's room. "What was tha—"

"Ramyeon, right? Come on!" Renjun exclaims as loudly as he can, startling Jisung who flinched at the sudden burst of energy.

Renjun sends him a nervous smile, pulling the younger in a hurry to the kitchen. "Why don't I make it for you, huh? Two, right?"

"Hyung...you're scaring me. Are you sick?"

There comes Renjun's laughter, echoing in the _quiet_ dorm as he rips up the packet and dumping them in a pot. "Haha what are you saying haha I'm fine. Do you want eggs with it, Jisung?"

"Hyung, you're really freaking me out. I can do it by myself. You don't need to—"

Just then, maybe Jisung imagined the high pitched whine that strangely sounds similar to Jaemin's voice, until Renjun opens the cabinet and tons of steel and plastic containers fell to the ground.

"Oops," Renjun grins sheepishly. "My bad."

Jisung shakes his head at his hyung. "If you're asking me to pick that up, I won't—" He sees Renjun's death glare. "Hesitate to help you." 

In the middle of it, Renjun turns on music out of nowhere, putting the volume on too high and singing along. Jisung can't say he's bothered by the noise since Renjun has the nicest voice to listen to.

Jisung wonders why whenever he hears the same sound as before, Renjun visibly flinches and makes a louder noise as if to cover up. Renjun even accompanies Jisung to eat and sends him to his room later on despite looking sleepier by the minute.

"Oh Jaemin hyung is still with Jeno hyung. I should—"

"No!" Renjun shrieks, surprising himself too before clearing his throat. "I mean—it's late, Jisung-ah. We still have schedules tomorrow. Go to sleep. Jaemin is s...sleeping with Jeno for tonight. Yes haha."

Jisung scrunches his face. "Alright then...Goodnight, hyung. Thanks for earlier."

Renjun makes sure Jisung gets into his room and closes the door then leaves to his own, swearing curses under his breath for the two people _sleeping_ in Jeno's room.

The next morning, Jaemin wakes up the latest as usual, sauntering to the kitchen for a glass of water or coffee, Jisung thinks he needs it for their schedules later. Jeno is already at the dining table, eating whatever is served. Renjun arrives a minute later, giving a stink eye to both Jeno and Jaemin.

Maybe Jisung imagined the way Jaemin had walked with a slight limp to the kitchen earlier. He doesn't ask why though. 

A thing Jisung notices about Jaemin is that he's naturally clumsy, sometimes as much as Jisung is and Jisung is just always concerned for his hyungs.

He knows Jaemin is also a natural comedian, able to make them laugh with his random comments and weird actions, so when Jaemin tries to avoid Renjun's hit, he accidentally (or not) falls down comically, igniting boisterous laughter from the rest.

Jisung reaches out first in surprise—worried that Jaemin had hurt himself and he sees Jeno do the same before they laugh along because Jaemin looks fine, completely unaffected by their laughter.

Jisung concludes Jeno will always be the first one to worry over Jaemin.

It's Jaemin's birthday soon and only four of them are joining Idol Radio, Renjun has his radio show and Donghyuck is occupied with 127 schedules.

They had a fun time throughout and Jaemin even complimented the senior hosting the program, that they are more comfortable because it's less stressful. Both Chenle and Jisung had to leave early because of the minor regulations so it was only Jeno and Jaemin.

Near the end, a cake is brought out and they sing Happy Birthday to Jaemin but before Jaemin could blow out the lit candle, the cake was accidentally dropped. Jaemin laughed it off, saying that it happens.

Jisung thinks he's the first person who wished Jaemin a happy birthday since they live in the same room after all. Jaemin mentions that Mark sent him a text and even his mother had called him.

Jisung isn't the one celebrating his birthday but he wishes for Jaemin to be healthy now and forever.

Jisung minds his members' privacy, even his roommate Jaemin's privacy so he always asks permission before entering their room but sometimes he forgets to tell them when he wants to borrow their stuff because at the end the hyungs are never mad at him anyway.

Jisung really wants to play games but he doesn't dare use Jaemin's since the other time he made a mess on the desk. Plus, Jaemin's computer has more editing programs than games. So, his next destination is Jeno's computer.

Jisung runs to Jeno's room, finding the door locked and is a bit puzzled. Jeno rarely locks his room, often even leaving the door opened. Jisung knocks on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Multiple more because he's impatient.

Jisung hears a loud growl then followed by a low groan before angry steps approach the door.

He's welcomed by an irritated Jeno who tries his best to answer Jeno with a smile which only looks more like a grimace. Jeno doesn't even open the door fully, only letting his upper body show.

"What?" 

Jisung isn't taken aback by the deep voice, Jeno always answers that way.

"Can I borrow your computer, hyung?" Jisung puts on his best pleading face. "I really want to play games and—" 

Before he could finish begging, Jeno had slammed the door to his face. Jisung almost cursed out his hyung. He could have just said no instead, why did he close the door on him?

_Rude Jeno. Lee Jeno rude. Rude rude rude!_

The door suddenly opens again and this time, Jeno hands over his laptop with the charger on top. "Take it and give it back tomorrow." 

Jisung is pleasantly surprised, "Hyung, than—" and the door slams again.

Yet, Jisung doesn't take offense to the second one. Maybe Jeno is busy with something and Jisung came at the wrong time. It's already a miracle Jeno had lent him his laptop without a lot of questions and bargaining in the form of chores or dares.

Well, the point is Jisung has Jeno's laptop for the whole night.

It's a quarter past 3 when Jaemin comes back to their room, hair all over the place and lips swollen red. Jisung is too immersed in his game still to even ask what Jaemin had done to have such an appearance. Jaemin wished him good night though.

Sometime during Autumn, Jeno has gotten into a new hobby and as always, he drags Jaemin along with him to go cycling. They even get matching helmets and Jaemin buys a customised bicycle. 

Jisung isn't into their new hobby, so he stays home or hangs out with Renjun when they're busy exercising. Sometimes they leave for an hour, others for hours, only coming back after dinner with flushed cheeks and tired smiles.

Jisung feels happy for both of them. Considering the two are literal homebodies, it would have been tough to find an outdoor activity they both liked. He's glad they settled on biking and he watches in awe at the new bicycles.

He's amazed that the company even proposed the idea of making their cycling _dates_ as content for fans. Jisung thinks the company just likes to pair them up because they complement each other well and they don't feel forced together since they're like magnets. They attract each other at the end.

Jisung is a little upset though, since his two hyungs spend most of their free time cycling and the only time they're all together is during meal times, sometimes and less often.

Yet, he can't get upset for too long. Not when they bring out the best of each other, and this, bringing each other to get fresh air instead of staying cooped in their own rooms.

Jisung thinks Jeno and Jaemin are their best versions of themselves when they are with each other.

The preparations for The Dream Show keep them busy and exhausted. Jisung is antsy during practice, wanting to show fans his best performance and energy. 

Jisung knows all their hard work will be worth it when he gets to see fans cheering at their concert. He can't wait until the day comes.

At nights, when they get too tired and Jaemin is too lazy to nag, Jisung stays in the same bed, cuddling up to his hyung. They try to ignore the excessive warmth, finding solace in it instead and fall asleep quicker than they thought.

The next morning, Jisung doesn't understand why Jeno is glaring daggers at him so early and he thinks it's because they're all just tired over practice. He notices the grumpy look disappears the same time Jaemin appears.

Jisung thanks Jaemin for being his guardian angel at all times. If it wasn't for him, Jeno would still be throwing him the same looks for the whole day. But...Jaemin is _also_ the reason why Jeno glared at Jisung.

_Whatever, as long as Jeno hyung doesn't look like he's going to tear my limbs one by one then I'm fine._

Near the end of The Dream Show, Jaemin picks up a cute headpiece a fan had thrown onto the stage after long consideration. He's laughing as he puts it on while rapping to his part. The members also laughed along and Jeno even came close to ruffle the back of Jaemin's head affectionately.

Jeno fixes the headpiece on Jaemin as if he's the one who's wearing it. Jisung can tell the fans are enjoying what they're seeing, it is indeed an adorable sight. 

Jisung doesn't remember much after the first tear he shed.

Jisung signals for Chenle to move but the latter ignores him, staying put in his position right beside Jaemin. Jisung tries again but it's a vain attempt, at last Jisung gives up and sits beside Chenle, sulking like a baby.

_Why won't Chenle let me sit beside Jaemin hyung?_

Jisung frowns slightly, almost in a pout as he makes himself _too_ comfy in his seat. Barely did he register that the Vlive already started. He browses through the comments, trying to find a fun one to read aloud—one says Jisung looks very comfortable, which made him sit a little properly.

They're all pretty tired out after their 3-day concert and the hyungs (read: Renjun and Donghyuck) won't stop teasing him about crying for three days straight. Jisung can't even tell them off even though they shed tears. He just ignores them despite his embarrassed face betraying him most of the time.

The reason he wants to sit beside Jaemin is because he can see how exhausted he is even after sleeping the day off. He wants to cheer Jaemin up a bit, knowing well enough that he's spent his nights sleepless, in front of his computer for hours.

_Should I mention this—_

"Did you all watch Jaemin's video?" 

Jisung turns to Jeno, silently thanking him for bringing it up. Jeno always does.

"Jaemin sits in front of the computer every night. He pulls out his hair like this." 

Jisung glances at Jaemin to see him try acting casual. 

"He really worked hard making it."

Jisung smiles, glad that Jaemin's hard work is known and acknowledged as he reads the comments, Czennies writing that they loved the video. It is a cute one and Jaemin definitely gave it his all.

Jisung is glad that all his sleepless nights are paying off. 

He knows Jaemin would never talk about that himself and Jisung would have brought it up, so he's also glad Jeno is there to talk about him. The two are always mentioning each other in everything somehow.

Jisung suddenly remembers the one night he stayed up with Jaemin even after the latter told him to go to sleep because Jaemin is still busy editing his video.

Jeno comes to check up on Jaemin some time in the wee hours of the morning, concerned yet with a gentle smile. He approaches Jaemin and gives him a little shoulder to neck massage.

"You really work so hard."

"Shhh I need to finish this up."

"Get some rest, Jaemin."

"I will once I finish this." Jaemin mumbles, looking up at Jeno through his eyelashes. "I promise."

Jisung swears the two literally forget his existence every time they're together, as if they're in their own world that only the two of them exist.

The thought leaves Jisung to gag but he can't deny they do look kind of cute like this. As if they're sweet boyfr—

Jisung watches how Jeno cups Jaemin's face and caresses his cheeks as gently as he could. _Jeno hyung only ever touches Jaemin hyung like that...hm…_

Jaemin lets out a content hum, lolling his head back to rest on Jeno's stomach while Jeno pats his head softly, giving him strength through his sweet gestures. 

"You smell good."

"Just took a shower. I worked out earlier."

Jisung can't see Jaemin's expression from his bed but he _knows_ Jaemin has that smug grin as he raises his hands to Jeno's face. 

"I can tell your abs are in great shape." 

Jeno chuckles, amused by Jaemin, fully knowing that Jaemin also has a pack of his own. He takes Jaemin's hands and brings them to his lips, leaving small pecks to each finger. 

"Your hands must be tired," He kisses the last and tenth finger, then pressing his lips long on the middle of his palm. 

"They're recharged now." Jaemin giggles, reaching out to pull Jeno down by his nape. 

Jisung thinks he's dreaming again because—?

_Are my eyes already failing me? At this age?_

The two break apart with a loud smack which Jisung isn't sure what the sound is. He _can't_ see.

Though Jisung doesn't know what Jeno did (he _can_ guess what it is though), the effect of whatever it was made Jaemin energized for the whole night, eyes lighting up in a small fire as he continues editing the rest of the video.

_Hmm, I feel kinda lonely._

It's a rare holiday, free from their packed schedules and Jisung goes to spend his day with Chenle at his home. They have a blast, just the two of them, finding all sorts of stuff to do. 

Jisung suggests that this could be content for Chenji's This and That but Chenle rejects the idea just to tease him, saying that they can discuss it with the manager or something later.

While waiting for dinner to be prepared (where the two had been chased away by Chenle's mother), they stay in Chenle's room, staring blankly at interestingly nothing.

Jisung is the one who brings up the topic.

"Chenle, what do you think of Jeno and Jaemin?" Yes, Jisung sometimes leaves out the hyung just because.

"I don't think."

Jisung rolls his eyes, yet still waits for Chenle's answer, knowing he'll definitely say something.

"I think they're good together. They're best friends and they help each other and us too, a lot."

"You know exactly what I wanted to ask, Chenle-ya. Be honest with me."

Chenle clicks his tongue, "You're getting too good in detecting lies now."

"You're not any better at lying anyways. I can always tell when you do."

Chenle makes an annoyed sound, propping his chin on his palm. "But first, you tell me what _you_ know."

"How about you tell me what _you_ know that _I_ know?"

There comes Chenle's famous deadpan expression, looking entirely unamused. "You sure did get more annoying. Well, whatever. Mhm, I _think..._ you know more than you think you do. Obviously since you spend every day with them. So, you're bound to see some unwanted stuff. Let's see. You've seen them hold hands, correct?"

Jisung nods. "That's normal. They hold hands all the time."

"You've seen them stare at each other across the room for too long, correct?"

Jisung nods. "Of course. They have this sort of weird telepathy thing going on. No one gets it except them."

"You've seen them cuddling, correct?"

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Too many times to even count. I'm getting sick of it. I'm so glad we're moving out soon. As much as I love Jaemin hyung as my roommate—" he scrunches his face.

Now, Chenle is laughing as he leans close. "Okay, for the big question. You've seen them kiss, correct?"

"Yeah, like when do they n—wait, you've seen them kiss too?"

"They're never discreet in the first place."

"I guess...but cheek kisses are okay, I think. Though there was that one time I caught Jeno hyung kissing Jaemin's fingers—"

"TMI, Jisung. T. M. I. but I wasn't talking about cheeks." Chenle pokes his own cheek then moves lower. "But here," he taps twice on his lips. 

" _O-oh_ ," Jisung blushes. "T-that kind of kiss. Um, well—"

"You _have_ , right?"

Jisung feels tongue tied, mouth numb as he recalls the past few times he's seen them smack their lips together, the pecks they've shared and the kisses he's witnessed in the dorm.

"...What… am I the only one who noticed this now?"

Chenle lets out a snort, ruffling Jisung's hair playfully. "You're too innocent, Jisung-ah. I bet you don't know what they're doing in Jeno hyung's room most of the time."

Jisung snaps his head towards Chenle, looking greatly mortified. "Please tell me that you don't mean what I'm thinking right now."

"I'm thinking _exactly_ what you're thinking right now."

A disgusted groan escapes Jisung's mouth, "And all this time, _I_ didn't _know_? Since when?"

"Honestly, it was pretty obvious. I'm sure you had an idea or something. And I'll leave you to guess how long it's been."

That's it. Jisung _does_ have an idea. Yet he doesn't expect to be given the truth to his suspicions. Just because he's the youngest doesn't mean he knows _nothing._

Jisung hopes he can control himself and act like normal later when he gets back to the dorm, because that's what he knows he should do, what his hyungs would prefer too.

_I'll wait until the day they tell me themselves then._


End file.
